Against the Odds: The 37th Annual Hunger Games
by everythinglaura
Summary: Amber is reaped into the HG, and has no chance of survival until the beautiful and confident Jade from District 1 offers to be secret allies with her - the odds are inching slowly back into this District 5 girl's favor. Not an SYOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Anyway, just some things to get out of the way...**

**I am not Suzanne Collins**

**This is rated T because of Hunger Games violence, also someone sleeps around, so if that offends you, don't read this. **

**Sorry in advance for my excessive use of commas :/**

_Jade POV:_

_"Jade Say-fra" _I hear our petite escort squeak out.

"It's Saffra. Sah-fruh!" I mutter loudly. There is a silence. Then it hits me. That's me! I've been reaped. Breaking my face into a capitol-worthy grin, I saunter up to the podium and hop up the steps. Bumping Kitta, our diamond-encrusted escort to the side with my hip, I grab the microphone with both hands and purr seductively, "Hellllllo, District 1. And HELLO CAPITOL!" The crowd cheers. "My name is Jade Saffra, and I, ladies and willies, am going to be the next Victor of the HUNGER GAMES!"

I'm grinning into the cameras, as the capitol will surely be eating this up. They love when tributes put on a good show and seem thrilled to be in the so-called "games". Well, they bit off a bit more than they can chew with me. Oh, I'll win, of course, but this will surely be a game no one will _ever_ forget.

After the applause has died down, a slightly disgruntled Kitta shifts me to the side and reaches for the microphone again. I push her over again and grab the microphone.

"Now, you beautiful muffins, it's time to reap the boys! Let's see who I'm going to end up shagging in the middle of the games!" At this, the crowd goes wild, especially the boys section. With a loud _a-hem!_, Kitta grabs the microphone again and finnaly speaks.

"Yes, as dear Miss Say-fra just told us, it's time to pick the brave male tribute for the honor of representing District 1 in the 37th Annual Hunger Games!" I cut across, "And the honor to get me in bed," winking at the 18 year old boys.

Kitta reaches her sparkly green gloved hand into the bowl and searches around for about a minute, while I mime reaching into her butt for the crowd.

"Temple Lane!" she cries out shrilly as a blonde boy I recognize yells out "YES!" from the 18 year old section. I know this boy. He was in the class next to mine for a couple of years. Before he can make it up to the stage, another voice shouts, "I volunteer!" Looking around at the crowd, I'm surprised to see a boy from the 16 year old section running forwards. Temple is shooting daggers with his eyes, but the new boy doesn't care. Running up to the stage, he flips his blonde hair and proudly proclaims, "My name is Luxor Lane, I'm from District 1 and I will be your victor this year, though it will be a pity killing off this one," he smiles, pointing at me. I pretend to be shocked, and then mime fighting him. The crowd loves this, but we aren't given enough time to "finish each other off" before we are ushered into the Justice Building and out of sight.

Amber POV:

OH GOD. OhGodOhGodOhGod. This cannot be happening. Not here, not now. I blink furiously to keep the tears away and make my way up to the stage of the Justice Building. The other 17 year old girls silently move over to make a pathway for me. I seem to be moving in slow motion, seeing different expressions on their eyes. For some, there's raw curiosity, for most, there's sympathy, but for all, there's relief. They are free for another year, free from the death that surely awaits me. Because I'm going into the arena with 24 other tributes. Only one comes out alive. Only one. And it won't be me. Well, it all depends on the odds…

**I've already got 12 chapters written and the game hasn't even started yet, so I'm guessing there'll be about 40-ish chapters. I'm going to publish a chapter every other day.**

**Thanks for reading, and it would make m ever so happy if you would review:)**


	2. Train Ride

**Howdy**

**Here's chapter 2, and sorry if it is a bit shorter than some others.**

**Again, I'm not Collins. Sorry bro.  
**

Jade POV:

Slumped over in his chair, drooling, sits Luxor, who has fallen asleep in the sitting room car. I aim another grape at his gaping mouth and he starts, jumping out of his chair, arms swinging.

"Careful, Lux, you don't wanna wake up like that in the arena, do you?" I simper at him.

Cursing me under his breath, he storms into his room, about twenty or so grapes rolling on the floor after him. I sigh and follow him.

Knocking no his door, I whimper, "Luxy, baby, won't you let me in?"

As he pulls the door open, I perform the familiar leaning-on-door-and-I've-fallen-into-your-arms move as I trip into the room. Straightening up, I close the door and turn the lock.

"W-what are you doing?"

I roll my eyes. "Lux, you didn't think I was joking, did you?" His eyes widen and travel up and down my body as he gulps.

"Y-you mean…" I nod and he gulps again. "I've never…"

"Don't worry, you'll probably have beginner's luck," I whisper as I lead him to the bed.

Amber POV:

"Let's watch the reapings! Won't that be fun!" trilled our ridiculous escort, Yocho, as she pushed Arthur and me through the door to the "living room" on the train. Arthur gulps, probably worried about seeing the faces of his soon-to-be-killers. I, on the other hand, am not in the same position as this unfortunate 13-year old. Not that I'm kidding myself that I will be able to win on skill alone. It all depends on the variables.

If the tributes are usual tributes, my biggest threat will be the careers; however, there are usually variables that go into the tributes' deaths. The winner isn't necessarily the best, skill-wise. It all depends on who is where at what time. The gamemakers can kill off any tribute if they want. Natural disasters can kill tributes. Disease, starvation, dehydration, not to mention mutts also contribute. Then it's who picks off whom. Who knows, maybe some bloke from District 9 will do something that somehow leads to a District 2 girl being killed. It's all up to change. Well, not necessarily all of it. I have one thing going for me: brains. I know how the tributes think, and I know what the gamemakers want. Maybe, just maybe, I can charm the audience and "smart" my way through the games.

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU BEAUTIFUL MUFFINS**


	3. Watching the Reapings

Amber POV: Sitting up, feeling more excited, I see the emblem blaze on the screen as Caesar Flickerman appears to go over the reapings. As I see each tribute, I'm calculating their odds, and any possible alliances. I'd like to say that I'm going to be a single agent in these games, but you never know.

TV:

Caesar Flickerman: Welcome, welcome, one and all to the viewing 37th Annual Hunger Games reapings!

Cornelius Templesmith: Now remember, ladies and gentleman, this is the first glimpse you will see of our 24 brave tributes. Let's start off in District 1! And we see our beautiful new tribute hilariously corrects their escort about her name.

CF and CT chuckle

CF: Now folks, look at the expression on her face as she realizes that she's actually going to get the chance to be in the hunger games!

CT: And there's that smile! As she goes up on stage, *chuckles*

CF: This girl's hilarious. Jade Saffra-

CT: Saff-rah!

CF: Haha, don't want to mispronounce that or she might just do us in.

CT: Well, we can say for sure, that Miss Jade will certainly give us a show!

CF: Right you are, Cornelius. Now, moving on to the boys.

CT: As you can see, Temple Lane, an 18 year old, was reaped, and you can see that he is enjoying the moment. But, watch out, Temple! It seems that his younger brother, Luxor, decided to volunteer.

CF: You can see the family rivalry. This is going to make for a very interesting game. Moving on to District 2... Our young lady was reaped, and her name is Lina Selkirk. She looks like she means business. Our young gentleman,

T: Flint Ross volunteered. Look at those muscles! He will put on a strong show in the games. Moving on to District 3, Caesar.

F: Thanks, Cornelius. In D3, we have a charming young lady named Cordelia Keene, who looks determined as she makes her way up to the stage.

T: Such a Brave Sacrifice. Out young gentleman, Lasaro Spectral looks more emotional as he frantically looks around for a volunteer.

F: Now, Cornelius, we don't want to overlook our younger competitor just yet. Who knows, Lasaro might just surprise us and win the games!

T: Right you are, Caesar. And District 4 is up next! Our brave young lady volunteers! Look at the determination in her face as she run up to the stage. Mya Stanopolous. Look out for that one. And our boy,

F: His name is Gill Vipointe, and there seems to be something in his expression as he shakes hands with Mya. Possibly some romance budding, Cornelius.

T: Oh Caesar, you old dog.

F: Ah well, on to District 5. Our 17 year old girl, frantically blinking the tears away, makes her way shakily onto the stage. Amber Pancotti. Our boy, Arthur Overwhill needs some assistance going up to the stage by the peacekeepers. He's not a happy camper.

…..

1 Jade Saffra (17), Luxor Lane (16)

2 Lina Selkirk (18), Flint Ross (18)

3Cordelia Keene (14), Lasaro Spectral (15)

4 Mya Stanopolous(17) , Gill Vipointe (17)

5 Amber Pancotti (17), Arthur Overwhill (13)

6 Hesper Ballantyne (14), Morgan Herriot (18)

7 Rachel Allardyce (16), Peter Duncain (14)

8 Paisley Hayes (13), Tussah Jardine (15)

9 Mimosa Combe (15), Tanager Cronine (16)

10 Amosa Yule (17), Jackson Perth (15)

11 Finch Baxwoll (16), Lupine Erwin (17)

12 Delia Dunbryll (14), Pan Dunbryll (14)


	4. Remake Center

Chapter 4:

Jade POV:

I'm lead into the remake center, where I'm scrubbed and polished. My hair is dyed from its natural honey blonde to a whiter blonde. As my silly prep team walks around me, they chatter happily.

"You know why 1 is the best district to groom?"

"Because they're the prettiest?"

"Well, of course. But they always are already well groomed. We don't even have to wax her! Good job, Jane."

"Jade," I say sweetly. "And thank you ever so much for dying my hair and helping me feel beautiful."

"Oh honey," a purple woman squeaks. "You are already so beautiful. More beautiful than all the other tributes combined, hmm?"

I laugh and then my stylist, Whip, comes in. He has green spiked hair with diamonds all over it. His skin has rainbow swirls and the number 1 tattooed all over it. It's also glowing. I have no idea how he did this.

"JADE! How MARVELOUS to see you!" He yells out at me, grinning. "You, my dear, are simply breathtaking, but we have a great costume for you. You and Luxor are going to be the King and Queen of the games. Come look at your outfit."

I keep my eyes closed as I'm fitted into my mystery outfit, which is quite uncomfortable. I open my eyes and grin. I am one sexy beast. My hair is pulled into a tall ponytail at the top of my head, and it has rubies all over it. I'm wearing a ruby and diamond encrusted bra that's squeezing the life out of my boobs. There's a piece of mesh fabric covering my stomach and mesh sleeves. I'm wearing a red sparkly thong that shines through the flowy mesh pants. There's a ruby and mesh veil over the top of my head. As I smile up at Whip, he explains the outfit. Apparently a long time ago, there was a land called Indeah and the women who "pleased" the king would wear these in their "hair ums". I loved it.

Amber POV:

"AAIIGH!"I yelp as another strip of hair is removed from my calf. Why does this hurt so much? God, I wish I could be anywhere but here in remake center. My brown hair, deemed too "blah" by the prep team, had been dyed into a richer chocolate sable. I didn't really mind, in fact, it was kind of pretty, going well with my hazel eyes. As I sat waiting anxiously for my stylist, I walking in circles around the room until I had to sit down again. The door opens and a very strange looking man walks in. He had neon yellow skin and hair the same shade gelled back into a pouf on the top of his head. That, combined with too-bright cobalt blue eyes and teeth, the effect was quite dizzying.

He walked into the room and sniffed at me, "Ah so you're the girl this year. Well, let's get you somewhat presentable. The District 5 girls are never really up to scratch, and I see you're no exception. While you're still alive, I'm going to need to make you somehow into some 'radiant goddess'. I have your chariot outfit here." And he thrusts a gray bag into my hands as I splutter at his insult. He walks out of the room, shutting the door with a snap. I open the gray bag and groan. Inside, there's a black cone-shaped bra with a shiny, metallic miniskirt. There are straps all over the outfit, as well as blue and gold lightning zaps.

My stylist walks in to the room and sighs at me, "Well, it'll do. As you can see, you're supposed to look sexy, but that _obviously_ isn't happening." I grimace and timidly ask, "Um, does it have to be so… revealing, uh, sir?"

"My name," he hisses, "is Dolor, silly girl. And yes, that _is_ the point." Turning on his heels, he slams the door shut, making my flinch. God, I'm so jumpy right now. It _might_ have something to do with the fact that, unless a miracle happens, I'm going to be dead in 2 weeks.


	5. Tribute Parade

Chapter 5:

Capitol Citizen POV:

Sitting in my seat, I'm so overcome with excitement for the tribute parade. This is the time to decide who I'll sponsor. As the music swells, I jump up and scream with the crowd as a tiny golden chariot appears at the end of the courtyard.

District 1 comes out first, with their blonde boy looking very handsome indeed in flowing red royal gowns and a golden crown on his head. Next to him, a beautiful blonde girl is dancing around him sexily in a ruby bra, her chest about to explode. I cheer with the others; 1 has brought it again. Looking at District 2 behind them, I cheer again; they're dressed in Grecian red robes with golden leaf crowns, making me think of fairytales my mother used to read to me. District 3, behind them, gets slightly less of a cheer. Their costumes aren't as good as last year: they're wearing silver leotards. That's it? I'm slightly disgruntled at their stylists' lack of effort this year, and then I see District 4. The boy of four is naked, but covered in some important places with seaweed. For the girl, it's the same deal, except she's covered up in coral. They look quite mystical.

I squeal when I see District 5 coming after them. The girl is wearing a strange cone bra and straps all over her body. The boy is wearing black shorts. There's lightning all over them, and with their hair frizzed out and stuck up, it look like they were struck by lightning! How fun! I would have clapped louder had the girl not looked so annoyed. Then comes district 6, with navy blue ensembles with white train tracks all over them. The shimmer-y makeup makes the girl look a lot older than she is -14, is see as I glance down at the program. District 7 is next, with – you guessed it! - tree costumes. I'm getting kind of sick of all of these trees. The boy and girl don't look too pleased either. Then appears District 8, with costumes that make us all gasp. The girl has on a flowing cobalt blue empire waist gown of silk, and a headpiece covered with thimbles, buttons, strings, felt, and scraps of glistening fabric. The boy has the same blue pants and a jacket made up of the same material as the girl's headpiece. They are simply stunning!

After such great costumes, I'm slightly disappointed in District 9's costume. The girl has a dress made out of a basket weave, with strips of brown silk woven in-between the slats. The boy has a tunic of the same material, and a skirt – yes, a SKIRT! – of a felt-y brown material. What on earth? The stylists of 9 will surely be replaced after this dismal performance. District 10 comes out with the boy dressed as a pig and the girl as a cow. Now really! The stylists are hitting somewhat of a low in the outer districts. District 11 outdoes the other, however, with a beautiful grass and flower gown for the girl, and a grassy robe for the boy. Their hair is intricately braided with flowers, and I'm not the only one sighing at the effect. And, as always, the show ends on an unusual note as District 12 comes out with the usual coal-miner getup, except for the fact that they're naked and covered in coal dust. I wrinkle my nose at the two tributes, who both look like they'd rather be anywhere else. I know they have terrible costumes, but there's no reason to look _that_ upset. Some of the tributes' attitudes I simply cannot stand. Why do they have to be so whiny and depressed? I mean, what's the big deal?

Anyway, I'm pleased with the outfits of District 1, 2, 4, 5, 8, and 11. I'll make sure to sponsor them!


	6. Training: Day 1

Chapter 6:

Training, Day 1:

Jade POV: I wake up early the next day, eat a protein-filled breakfast, and wait for Luxor to be ready to go. After he finally finishes eating his toast, I make him wait another couple of minutes before going down, because we need to be "fashionably late". We arrive just as Atala starts stating the directions. Don't kill anyone yet, you might die of dehydration, train while you can, etc. I head over immediately to the tributes from District 2. The boy has brown hair and a very muscly, stocky build. The girl is tall and thin and has long black hair and bangs.

"Hi, I'm Jade, I'm from District 1. This loser's Luxor. We're allying, right? Unless you guys are weak, of course."

The boy smiles as the girl sniffs at me.

Interrupting the goy, who's about to say hi, the girl sneers, "Well, of course we aren't weak! I mean, we're from District 2! _Look_ at us!" I blink. Who did she think she is? I was looking at her, and she didn't look like much. But you shouldn't count a career girl out just because she doesn't have muscles. I smile back at her.

The guy says, "I'm Flint, this is Lina. Look, we should ally with 4 too. The girl looks intense." I turn and see what he means. Over by the wall, the district 4 tributes are talking. The boy has dirty brown hair and is rather tall, though not _overly_ built. The girl, on the other hand is quite short, has a wide face, and is seriously built. She has enormous arm muscles and her hair is up in a bun on the top of her head. Tilting my head, I agree with Flint; they're total careers. District 4 usually is included in the career pack, but sometimes they aren't up to our caliber. I nod my head to get my allies to follow me across the room to ask the 4s to join us.

The girl looks up at me and says, "Hi. You're the 1 girl. Are you asking us to join the careers? Because Gill and I are careers." I nod at them, slightly startled by the green in the girl's eyes.

"I'm Flint, this is Lina. We're from 2. That's Jade, and, uh…"

"Luxor. I'm from 1."

"What's your name, 4?"

The girl blinks again and murmured, "I'm Mya Stanopolous. Let's begin"

Ans so we begin. Moving around the stations, both practicing, checking out each others' skills, and intimidating the other tributes. Luxor is best at swords and axes, more close-combat stuff. Flint is similar to Luxe, except he seems a little more deadly in my opinion, being very good at clubs and maces. Something about him bothers me, though. Maybe the way he bellows things stupidly, or that he keeps making crude comments to the girls. Lina doesn't seem to have any skills I can see yet. She keeps telling us that she has a secret skill that she doesn't want to reveal to us yet because "she's going to have to end up killing us" in the end. Gill is good at throwing spears and tridents, as well as climbing and tying ropes. He'll be very useful in the games. Mya really interests me. She doesn't seem to bother with weapons, rather she wrestles like nobody's business. She also throws weights, which, I'll admit, does scare me. And me? Well apart from my charm and appearance, I'm very good at throwing daggers and throwing stars, using a thin sword, and I can hold my own in a hand-to-hand fight. I don't mind clawing and biting.

Looking around at the other tributes, I don't see anyone who really stands out. I mean, some of them are good at the survival skills, like fire-making, gathering berries, and such. But pretty much none of them could handle me. The boy from District 6 is alright with a short sword. The girl from three is smart as well, but that makes sense. The girl from 5 can climb trees well, but that won't really help her in the games. All in all, the first day of training is a success.

Amber POV:

I wake up with just enough time to grab a chocolate muffin from the breakfast table before we have to head downstairs for training. As soon as Atala finishes talking to us, I head off to the food station. I soon realize that Arthur is trailing me. Turning on him, I hiss, "Look, Arthur, I don't really know you. And that's probably a good thing, as at the end of 2 weeks, it isn't possible that we'll both be alive. And I'm not being your ally. Sorry." I stomp off, leaving a shocked Arthur standing in the middle of the training center floor. Forcing myself not to feel bad, I hurry over to the table. Arthur Overwhill is a simpering 13 year old, and will only drag me down in the games. After I pass the food test with flying colors, I take a moment to glance around the room. Most of the tributes are struggling to learn how to use weapons. I study the careers for a moment. The brown–haired boy looks pretty deadly, with a mace and a club. I would _not_ want to meet him in the arena. The blondest one is pretty good with an axe. The other blondish boy throws spears. He didn't miss all day. There's a short, muscley girl with a bun on the top of her head. She's been wrestling, and look career-caliber good at it. There's a girl with black hair that doesn't seem to be doing anything yet. The blonde girl throws things, uses a sword, and does cartwheels. She looks like such a pretty, sweet girl, but I know that it covers up a devilish talent for killing. I shiver. The careers look pretty intense this year, and the odds seem to be slipping ever so slowly out of my favor.


	7. Training: Day 2

**Howdy Yall!**

**Just warning users, Jade can be racy sometimes, so if you get offended by the casual mentions of her sleeping her way to the top, then I'm sorry. That's just who she is.**

The next day was pretty much the same as the first day of training. Throughout the training, I learned more about the other careers. Flint seemed a little overenthusiastic about killing the other tributes. He eyed the smallest ones and took bets with Luxor about who would get to kill them. Lina seemed to love tagging along with the careers; after some time, I could tell that we all couldn't stand her. She was whiny, over-confident, and self-obsessed. She seemed to think that, because she was from District 2, she had an all-access pass to being Victor. I like the 4s, Gill and Mya. Gill is a skilled fighter, but less brutish and stupid than Luxor and Flint. He's especially nice when he's around Mya, whom he gets along with well. Mya can seem vicious on the outside, and she is, but I like her a lot. There's understanding when we look at each other, there's respect. We both know we're formidable opponents, and that it could come down to us in top two. Mya, apart from her vicious nature, is mature and honest. I think I'd want to be friends with her if we weren't in this situation. Ah well.

That night, we all met on the roof to have our own career party. Lux and I brought up munchies, the 2 brought drinks, and the 4s brought a music player. We danced up there for about an hour, whooping it up as the capitol citizens cheered in the street below us. After a while, we sat down and chatted while we ate.

"So," slurs Flint, "Jade. Jayyyyyde. Jadey Jadey Jade."

"Flint," I grin. "Flinty Flinty Flint. What?" He motions me over, leans in to my ear, and belches loudly.

"Eeew," squeals Lina. "Flint, that's so gross!"

We all laugh at Lina's reaction and then Luxor says, "Guys, this is our last night here. One of us is going to be alive in 2 weeks. Let's – ah – why don't we, you know, make the most of our last night here, you know what I mean?"

"Why not?" I ask. "Which boy wants me?" Flint and Luxor glance at each other, challenging. There's an awkward pause. Then Lina pipes up again.

"Wait, what? Are you guys serious? You're going to have s-e-x?" We all laugh at her again.

"Well, duh," sniggers Luxor. "But we just have to decide which one of us gets Jade." He looks over at the pair from 4.

Mya smirks, "I'll take Gill." And they get up to go to the other side of the roof. Lina looks shocked, and then recovers.

"Well, who, uh, wants me?" she simpers, trying her hardest to look sexy. She fails completely. I mean, she's tall and skinny, 18 years old, and isn't exactly bad-looking, but her attitude just turns everyone off.

Flint chokes and splutters out, "Well, nobody's gonna do you! Hey, Luxor, how about we both take her?" Lux nods and we go downstairs leaving an embarrassed Lina sitting there.


	8. Training: Day 2, Cot'd

POV Amber:

The second day of training is a lot like the first. I learned how to throw a dagger, but I'm not that good. Then again, I know where all the pulse points are, so that might be of some help in the arena. Honestly, I'm not worried about making a fool of myself, so I'm going to try everything. I try tying knots (good), using an axe (bad), using a sword (ok), throwing daggers (passable), climbing (great), identifying food (great), and bow and arrow (terrible). My best hope is to climb trees, find food, and somehow procure some throwing daggers.

Sighing, as the training finishes, I make my way down for dinner. After finishing some bread pudding, I look up at my mentor, Belinda Voss. She's the only victor from District 5, ever. With mousy brown hair and small, watery eyes, she isn't the victor "type". I've never talked to her before the games, but I didn't realize how messed up the games made her. She talks very little, and takes Morphling often. Making eye contact with me, her eyes water again. This happens nearly every tie she looks at us. Belinda knows we're going to die.

"B-Belinda?" I ask timidly. She flinches and looks back at me, unblinking. "How… how did you win your games?"

I know Belinda was the Victor of the 9th games at age 17, but I have no idea how she won. She gets up from the table. Feeling hurt, I catch up with her down the hallway.

"Look, Belinda," I start out shakily. "I'm not trying to... upset you, or bring back bad memories, but you haven't said a word to either of us yet, and you might know something that can help us win." She blinked at me and motioned for me to follow her into the living room, went over to the shelves under the TV, and found a tape. Shakily putting it into the TV, she sat down next to me and curled into a ball as the tape began to play.

Startled, I see a very pretty girl during her reaping. The name Belinda Voss was called, and she determinedly took her place on stage. The tape skipped ahead to the reaping, where I could see Belinda and a short blond boy on a chariot. The boy was wearing a tuxedo, and she was wearing a knee-length pink sundress. I looked over at her, confused, and then I saw that the other tributes were wearing similar things: the guys in a tux or a suit, and the girl in a dress. I guess in the first couple of games, they didn't dress them according to their district. Then, I see a clip of Brant Lockers, the interviewer for the games, revealing that Belinda got a 6 in training. The tape skips over to the interview, where I see a young, pretty Belinda in another pink dress, but this one was made of silk and dropped to the floor. She was cheerful and smiley in her interview, mentioning her older brother, who would be rooting for her. I couldn't believe that this was the same person sitting next to me.

The games begin. I see that the arena is in a square desert full of boulders and scrubs. The 60 seconds ticks away and I see a close-up of Belinda's eyes looking at the other tributes. I hear an explosion as a tribute boy steps off his podium. As the gong rings, I see everyone run towards the cornucopia. Belinda ducks though kids meekly fighting, and hides inside a medium black crate. Many kids fall dead, and those left run and hide behind boulders. There's a tall boy standing by the cornucopia by himself, and he begins to look through crates to find some food and a weapon. He takes out a piece of meat and a sword and sits down to eat. 5 faces appear in the sky.

There are 4 booms in the middle of the night as some tributes freeze to death. The next day, it is apparent that many of the tributes are hungry and need the food in the cornucopia, but they're too afraid of the boy with the sword. Some girl runs out and grabs another sword to start fighting the boy clumsily. After about 10 minutes, the girl is killed. In the evening, there are screams as a poisonous rattlesnake appears and chases a couple tributes out of their hiding places. 2 tributes are killed by the snake. The boy at the cornucopia runs out to fight them, as other tributes steal food from the cornucopia. The boy returns after killing a tribute. 13 are dead. 11 survive.

In the middle of the night, the cornucopia boy falls asleep, and many tributes run to the cornucopia to steal food, the boy wakes up, manages to kill one of them, but the others run away. He settles back in his sleeping bag and rests. Over the night, 3 tributes die of hunger/dehydration. The next morning, a frantic looking girl is shown eating shrubs and dirt. She slowly dies of starvation. The boy goes searching for the remaining tribute, who is actually Belinda in the cornucopia. He spends all day searching, as Belinda eats the food in the cornucopia. When he returns at night, he drinks some water that Belinda poisoned, and dies immediately, crowning her the Victor. The screen shuts off, leaving me with a weird feeling.

Part of me is angry that she didn't have some amazing fighting skill to help me. Part of me is shocked that careers weren't a thing yet, at how bad at fighting they all were, how bad the arena was, with 10 of them dying from starvation or cold. Part of me is shocked at how little the gamemakers did, how short the games were. And part of me is shocked that Belinda is here. Part of me is angry that my games will not be like hers. I won't be able to hide in a place with food and water and weapons, waiting for the disorganized, weak tributes to die by themselves. I'm going to be up against the highly trained careers, in a dangerous arena, with lots of twists and turns from the gamemakers. What right did Belinda have to be scarred by the games? She didn't even fight at all. I'm seriously pissed, so I get up without a word to her and get into the elevator.


	9. Gray Eyes At Night

**Thanks so much for the reviews and followers! **

**Eat your vegetables.**

Amber POV:

I get off on the roof, wondering if I can throw myself over. I highly doubt it, the capitol probably had us "protected". As I get off, I hear loud music, laughter, and whoops. Inching myself along the shadows, I see the careers partying it up. Typical. The blonde girl and the bunhead are dancing, surrounded by a circle formed by the three boys. The other career with the black hair is dancing outside of the circle, trying to break in. I stifle a giggle. Someone's a 6th wheel and doesn't know it.

I sit there for a while, in the corner. Later on, I hear the careers discuss something and they break into groups, a boy and girl going around to the other side of the roof, and the blonde girl with the two other boys come close to me. I shrink back into the corner. As they pass, the girl glances at me and says to the boys, "you two head down. I'll be there in a minute." Then grin and leave, high-fiving each other. Looking up, I find myself staring into a pair of gray eyes.

Jade POV:

I sit down next to the girl and stare at her for a moment. Then, after giving her a piercing look, I state, "You were spying on us." She blinks back at me and tries to give me a fierce look back.

"You can't kill me before the games, you know."

I smirk at her and nod. This girl's the one from 5. Ember or something. Suddenly a plan forms in my head and I grin. There's a long pause until I start talking again.

"Alright, there's two boys downstairs that I need to shag soon, so make this quick. Tell me about you, who you are, your skills, your strategy. And I'll decide if I'll kill you. Go, start." She looks very affronted but begins obediently.

"My name is Amber Pancotti, and I'm from District 5. I'm 17. I'm good at climbing trees, tying knots, and identifying food. I'm passable at throwing daggers. The thing that's going for me in the arena is my brains. I think I have a chance if I can trick tributes into doing things that might be dangerous for them. I'm not allying with my district partner, because he's pathetic. I have an older sister named Esther, and I want to go home. I – I, is that what you want?" She blinks at me again. (What is up with all the blinking?) I tilt my head and survey her.

"Can you be sexy?" She looks confused.

"I mean," I mutter, running out of time. "Do you think you could use sex appeal or charm for the audience?" She nods and I get up suddenly.

"I have to go have sex now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, on the roof, in the morning. 8:00." She nods again at me and I turn to go, the cogs spinning in my head.

Amber POV:

The next morning, I wake up early, anxious to hear what the career girl has to say to me. Somewhere inside of me, there's a flicker of hope that maybe the odds are back in my favor. But she is a career, of course, and is probably just toying with me before she brutally kills me in the games. I mean, this girl's sleeping with the other careers, she definitely knows that people are dispensable in this situation.

After grabbing a handful of bagels and leaving a note explaining where I was going, I took the elevator up to the roof. Getting off, I already see Jade sitting on a bench by the garden. I walk over to her and sit down. She looks over at me and scoffs, "You're eating bagels? Please! Girl, you need protein." She takes the bagels and throws them against the force field, watching them get singed. She then hands me a cup of tan smoothie. I drink it, and it's pretty gross. She looks over at me and pauses again.

I grow impatient and blurt out, "What is this? Are you trying to kill me?!" She laughs and says, "Look, I need to see how smart you are, if you really are as good as you say. So tell me your tricks. And yes, that is giving away any strategy you have to your enemy, but I could just target you during the bloodbath, so you're dead anyway."

I can't believe this girl. But I've got to admit, she's persuading me. There's something kind of intimidating about her beauty, making me feel small and insignificant. I tell her, "Well, I could chase a tribute into the career pack. I could drop heavy things on tributes as they walk under trees that I'm in. I could possibly chase them into mutts, or get mutts to come for them and hide in a tree. I could persuade a sponsor to get me something, find death berries, and drop them down on a tribute inside the parachute so that they'd think it was a sponsor gift. I could dig a hole, cover it with something, and trap a tribute in there. Uh…"

She's smiling at me. "So," she says slyly, "you're good at identifying berries and edible plants, hmm?" I nod. She suddenly tackles me to the ground. I immediately feel my adrenaline rush and I kick her off with my feet. She does a back handspring and lands on her feet.

"Impressive," she says. "So, here's the deal. I might just let you survive. No," she says because of my confused expression, "you're not joining the careers. But I'm not staying with them for long. So, here's what you do, and do everything I say. At the bloodbath, run away, right to the edge of whatever cover there is, and climb a tree. If you can't, try to be somewhere near there. You can leave a mark of some sort on the tree you're in, though nothing obvious. Maybe a smear of blood or a bit of ripped fabric. Then, I'll go off with the careers, but I'll signal you things. I'll feed you from our food at night. Then, when the time comes for me to leave the careers, I'll take you with me and we'll win the games. Understand?" She looks at me in an impatient way.

I can't believe this. Realizing that I can't make any noise, I simply nod, and she leaves the roof as I slide to the floor and think. Holy Buttcheeks. I might have a change. But… what did she mean by "we'll win the games". She can't seriously think that we'd both win. Of course, she's planning on winning, and I don't know why she'd want me as an ally. Ah well, my pleasure.

**I'm thinking of posting everyday now If I can, but no promises there! Anyway, I was wondering who your favorite characters are so far and who you'd like to get to know better, because I can add lots of stuff in. Have a jolly good day! :)**


	10. Seeing Red

**Howdy there!**

**I hope you like today's chapter, because I liked writing it. I love being awesome Jade super fighty girl :)**

Jade POV:

It's private gamemaker day, which gets all the careers excited, except for Lina, who mumbles something about them "not seeing people's real talent". As I'm in the first district, I only have to wait for Luxor until I have to go. After about 5 minutes, the door opens, and I'm ushered into the room. The gamemakers look excited to see me, and I give them a capitol smile.

"Hello, esteemed gamemakers. My name is Jade Saffra, I'm 18, from District 1, and I'm going to be your next victor!" They applaud me, and I'm red. Let me explain.

Ever since I started training at the academy, there are times when I'm in or out of red. When I go into red, my body takes over and I'm a raging machine, I'm a coursing fire, a rushing tide. I can't control myself and I'm skilled. I spend a lot more time out of red, but there was a time when I was mostly red. But more on that later…

I do several cartwheels and flips on the mats and then walk on my hands over to the throwing daggers. I motion for an assistant to turn on the moving targets, and I throw the daggers. I hit all ten targets, and almost all of them are hit in the chest. I then throw some throwing stars onto a dummy, hitting all the pressure points. I ask for an assistant for hand to hand combat and soon I have him in a headlock until he taps out. I look up at the gamemakers, who look impressed. I go over to the paint station, pick up a pot of red paint, and get 5 dummies. I paint L, F, L, G, and M on their chests. I walk over to the swords and go to the edge of the room. Suddenly I'm running, ducking, rolling until I've reached the row of "careers". I've chopped off Lux's head, speared Flint, smashed Lina's skull, got Gill through the stomach, and cut off all of Mya's limbs. I use the red paint to draw a red "X" on each of their faces. I bow to the gamemakers, who applaud loudly. Grinning, I head out to my apartment.

Amber POV:

I only have to wait about an hour for them to call me into the private session with the gamemakers. As I walk in, I'm pleased to see that most of them are paying attention. I start by climbing onto a net and jumping to a couple more. I'm good, but I almost slip once. I jump down and manage to do a cartwheel into a standing position. Then I throw some daggers at a dummy, and manage to hit it almost every time. I take some paint and mark the pressure points. Then I tie some knots and set a snare. Looking up at the gamemakers, I bow and leave, hoping that I made a good impression.

Arriving on the 5th floor, I walk in to see the living room a wreck. There are pillows thrown everywhere, the table's flipped, and the TV has a broken screen.

"W-what happened?" I choke out. Yocho runs into the room, grabs me by the shoulder, and pushes me into the elevator. Punching the number 1 button, she mops her forehead and sighs to me, "Belinda's having another panic attack. You'd better watch the scores being announced in 1, because I'm friends with Kitta."

We land on the first floor, and I see all of the careers, a couple older mentors, a couple silly-looking escorts, and Arthur look up from the couch. Arthur's sitting on the floor, deeming himself not worthy of sitting on a couch from 1.

"Another one?" grunts the brown-haired career boy.

"Flint, be nice!" squeals a jewel-covered mentor, who comes over to kiss Yocho on each cheek. This must be Kitta. I smile politely and thank her for her hospitality before moving over to sit next to Jade, who gives me a disgusted and confused look before scooting over to sit by the bun-headed girl.

Soon the TV flicks on, and I see Caesar Flickerman ready to read the scores.

"From District 1, Luxor Lane with a score of 8."

Luxor, Jade, some mentors, and the diamond escort cheer.

"From District 1, Jade Saffra with a score of 10."

They all cheer louder. I catch Jade's smirk and wonder how Luxor must be feeling being upstaged by 2 points by his district partner.

"From District 2, Flint Ross, with a score of 10."

Now it's the district 2 people's turn to cheer. Flint looks rather bored, as if he knew he would get such a high score.

"From District 2, Lina Selkirk with a score of 6."

There's a pause where everybody looks at Lina accusingly. She stares around at them and hisses, "Oh, come on, guys. I didn't show them all my skills." Some people look mollified; however, some look even angrier. As Caesar announces the scores of District 3 (Lasaro with 5, Cordelia with 7), Jade looks like she wants to punch Lina.

"From District 4, Gill Vipointe, with a score of 9."

The District 4s cheer and I see the bunhead give him a kiss on the cheek.

"From District 4, Mya Stanopolous, with a score of 10."

Mya and Jade jump up and give each other high fives, as everyone goes crazy as there are 3 10s in the career pack this year. Everyone except Luxor and Lina, who look upset that they're the "weak links" in the career alliance. Not that a "weak" career is any less able to kill me, but it probably means that, if situations don't present themselves, they probably will end up in like 5th place.

"From District 5, Arthur Overwhill, with a score of 4."

Yocho gives a half-hearted "Yay.", but there's lots of awkrardness in the air and I catch Flint looking at Arthur like a piece of meat, mouthing _you're first_. I shiver.

"From District 5, Amber Pancotti, with a score of 7."

I blink, and then smile as Yocho pats me on the pack. The careers can't laugh at me, but they aren't congratulating me either.

We hear the rest of the scores, and I'm pleased to see that I don't really have more competition than the careers, which still is major competition. Some people scored as high as an 8 (D6B, D9G), but some were as low as a 3 (D8G, D12G).

Hopefully the odds will be in my favor during the games, or I can kiss my feeble hope of home goodbye.

Scores:

1: Luxor Lane 8

1: Jade Saffra 10

2: Flint Ross 10

2: Lina Selkirk 6

3: Lasaro Spectral 5

3: Cordelia Keene 7

4: Gill Vipointe 9

4: Mya Stanopolous 10

5: Arthur Overwhill 4

5: Amber Pancotti 7

6: Morgan Herriot 8

6: Hesper Ballantyne 4

7: Peter Duncain 5

7: Rachel Allardyce 6

8: Tussah Jardine 4

8: Pasiley Hayes 3

9: Tanager Cronine 5

9: Mimosa Combe 8

10: Jackson Perth 6

10: Amose Yule 5

11: Lupine Erwin 7

11: Finch Baxwoll 5

12: Pan Dunbryll 5

12: Delia Dunbryll 3

**Please follow and review!**


	11. Interview Day

Jade POV:

Today's interview day and I couldn't be more excited. This is what I excel at, other than fighting and being awesome. I can turn on the charm for the capitol audience; get them to love me in a second. After breakfast of a protein shake and nutritional supplements, working out for an hour, and showering, I'm ready for whatever lessons Onyx can give me. Walking out of my room, I see her grinning at me.

"You know," she whispers, motioning me closer, "Don't tell Luxor, but I really, really think you're going to win. All you have to do is make sure Mya doesn't and then it's in the bag. You have more than the usual career girl because you also have personality, humor, and spunk. And you're also smoking hot, which helps."

I grin back, "I know." We laugh. She totally gets me, probably because we're pretty much the same person, except she's older and won the 30th games. And we don't look exactly alike, her with shiny black hair in an angled bob and blue eyes, me with long, straight light blonde hair in a tall ponytail with gray eyes. But we have the same confidence, the same skill. She was my idol growing up, and her praise means the world to me. Watching her win when I was 10 made me realize my passion is for fighting. I owe this all to her. A few tears leak out of my eyes as she gives me a hug.

"By the way, you're getting the morning off, because you already know what to do today." Awesomeness. Now I'll have time for a proper shag.

Heading out of our apartments and into the training arena, I ask an avox to send for Eustacius Blair, the head gamemaker. He comes into the room, confused, and then realizes it's me. After a couple days giving him quickies, I think that it's time for a longer one, to seal the deal. I mean, you can never be too safe…

Amber POV:

This morning, I'm not sure if it's excited or anxious anticipation of the interviews that makes me unable to eat anything for breakfast. After walking practice (ouch), sitting practice (boring), and smiling practice (annoying), I'm overjoyed when it's time for me to leave Yocho's "training"; however, I'm very disappointed when I remember that Belinda's the one telling me how to do my interview. I stomp into the living room, where she's fast asleep on the couch. Arthur's sitting next to her, afraid of waking her up. I sit next to him and suggest we help each other with interviews.

"So, Arthur, what's your angle? Sexy? Confident? Charming? Menacing?" I almost laugh on the last one, but I don't want to damage his ego that much. He stares at me, and I can see in his eyes that he's already lost the games. Suddenly I'm hugging him, as he cries into my shoulder.

"A-Amber," he whimpers. "Do I have a chance?"

"Of course, you-" He cuts me off with a look. I swallow, then whisper, "I don't think so. But you know what I promise to you? I promise to get you out of the bloodbath alive. I promise."

He cries some more into my arm, and then whispers, "thank you…"

After some silky tissues are used up, we decide that Arthur will appear "humble", and I will appear "cocky", like I have a hidden secret.

Later in the day, we're moved to our rooms for our dressing. Dolor is there, and he sniffs at my tangled hair. He's probably my least favorite person I've met in the capitol, treating me like filth. After I'm washed and shined up to his approval, he sits down to talk with me about my outfit.

"So, you're a girly girl, right?"

"Um, no. I'm more of a tomboy," I sniff back at him.

"Well," he sneers, his nostrils flaring, "_now_, you're a girly girl."

I try to protest, but to no avail. He takes out of the gray bag a puffy pink dress. I stare at him in disbelief. He puts it on, and I look very un-me. It's tight on the top with long sleeves that drape to the floor. The skirt is down to my knees, gathered in bunches all over, and there are sequins on it. He mutters something about sequins being very "in" right now. As soon as he left, I frantically look through my drawers and grab some clothes.

Soon I'm herded through to the elevator, still in my ridiculous pink dress. As soon as we arrive at the interview center, I'm herded into line. I wait about a minute for the mentors to leave, and then I strip off the dress and throw it on the ground. The other tributes are staring at me, astonished, but I don't care if they see my underwear. I pull out a green silk tunic and brown trousers. I then realize that I forgot to bring a change of shoes. _Oh well_, I think, as I throw them aside as well, _I'll just go barefoot_. I watch as Jade takes the stage in a _very_ revealing dress. It's bright red with black embroidered swirls at the bottom. It's so low cut that it leaves _very_ little to the imagination, as well as having slits up the sides of her skirt. It looks like if she sneezed, it'd fall right off. I stifle a giggle as she sits down, managing to keep her top up. And the show begins…


	12. Interviews, Part 1

**Howdy there. Here are the interviews! Just for your information, CF is Caesar Flickerman, things in parenthesis are audience reactions, and I'm going to be skipping some districts.**

**Enjoy!**

CF: Why hello, Jade. I must say that is a gorgeous dress.

Jade: *laughs silkily* Thank you, Caesar. I have to give the credit to my wonderful stylist, Whip!

(audience cheers)

CF: Yes, Whip has consistently been a favorite stylist. Now, about you, Jade. A score of 10, that's impressive.

Jade: Oh, Caesar, for us careers, it's nothing. I'm very prepared for the games, so you should expect to see a _lot_ of me. *she giggles, almost falling out of her top*

(the capitol seems to like seeing a _lot_ of her)

CF: Can you tell us about your family back home?

Jade: Of course, Caesar. I have a sister named Spring, and I love all of my family very much. They're rooting for me and they know what I can and will win.

CF: So you have you found the capitol during your trip?

Jade: *gushing* I love every part of it! The food is so delicious, the city is so bright, the people are so beautiful, and the games are so exciting. I'd like to spend a lot of time here, after I win, of course.

CF: *chuckles* Well, thank you very much, Jade. Ladies and gentleman, the beautiful yet deadly Jade Saffra!

(audience goes craycray)

CF: Now, you've heard about his famous volunteer, you've heard about his skills, you've heard about his charm… Now, here's LUXOR LANE!

(woohoo)

Luxor – wearing a white suit with a red rose: *confidently* Hello, Caesar.

CF: Why hello there Luxor. Do you go by Lux?

Luxor: Either one, though Jade calls me Luxy.

(audience laughs)

CF: Is there anything between you and Jade?

Luxor: *laughs* I wouldn't put a label on anything, but let's just say we've seen a lot of each other…

(audience whoops)

CF: *chuckles* So, Luxor, what are your plans for the games?

Luxor: Now, Caesar, if I told you, I'd give the game away! I can let you know what I'm a career through and through, and I won't let anyone get in my way of making it to the top. I will win the 37th Annual Hunger Games!

(woo)

CF: Well, thank you Luxor Lane from District 1, and I wish you good luck in your endeavors! LUXOR!

(wooo)

CF: Now, we welcome a very special girl by the name of LINA!

(claps)

CF: Welcome, welcome Lina. Tell me, how have you liked the capitol so far?

Lina – wearing a halter-top long black dress with pink butterflies on it: Well, gosh Caesar, it's been really great. The people are beautiful, the food is um.. Yummy!

CFL *chuckles* Well, Lina, tell us about yourself. You're from District 2 –

Lina: Ok. I'm from District 2, which is a career district, so that means that I'm a career. I have a very good chance of winning these games. I have many skills, but I didn't show them to the gamemakers, because I want them to be a surprise. I think that I can win because I have many skills. Also it won't be too hard to beat the other careers because they all have flaws.

CF: I see. Care to elaborate?

Lina: Well, Jade's such a slut. She's already, like, slept with Flint and Luxor. Luxor is the youngest, which means he won't win. Flint can be manipulated by, like, Jade's boobs. Gill is really, really wimpy, and Mya looks like a dude.

(silence)

CF: *chuckles* Lina, such a funny girl, always telling jokes… So, to our audiences everywhere, let's give a warm round of applause to LINA!

(quiet applause)

CF: Now, it is my great pleasure to invite to the stage.. Flint Ross!

(screams)

Flint – shiny black and silver tux: Hello, Caesar, my man.

CF: Flint, Flint. Good to see you. Now, a score of 10 in training. Care to tell us how you got it?

Flint: *laughs* Sorry, Caesar, but I can't. Top secret. But I can tell you that I will have no problem winning the games, and that getting a 10 is no. big. deal.

CF: Mhmm... And how are you going to do that?

Flint: Well, Caesar, I'm very prepared. I'm ruthless, I'm skilled, I'm ready. And nobody's gonna get in my way.

(woo)

CF: Alright! Tell us about your family, Flint.

Flint: Well, I live with my mom and dad and my 3 sisters.

CF: Three sisters! How well do you get along with them?

Flint: *laughs* As well as any 18 year old guy can.

(hahaha)

Cf: *chuckles* So, not very well, I'm assuming?

Flint: Haha, not really. But I do want to say that I love them and my parents and I'll see them soon.

(aww)

CF: Thank you, Flint Ross of District 2! Now, please welcome to the stage…..

**Who will be next? Find out tomorrow!**

**I'm sorry if you wanted to see the others, but for now the people we know are all I'm writing about. If you do want to see the interviews of the other tributes, tell me in a review.**


	13. Interviews, Part 2

**Hello all! I'm getting kind of emotional posting this chapter because I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 25, and, well, you'll see when you get there...**

**Enjoy!**

CF: Now, please welcome to the stage Mya of District 4!

(screams)

Mya – dressed in a deep turquoise colored, one shouldered dress that goes down to the floor. It's covered with a swirling pattern of emeralds that match her eyes: Thank you, Caesar.

CF: Mya, that is a gorgeous dress, I must say.

Mya: Oh *laughs girlishly* thank you Caesar. It's the work of my amazing stylist, Decker.

(applause)

CF: So, Mya, how are you finding the capitol?

Mya: Well, it's very different from home, Caesar. I miss the ocean and the salty smell in the air, but I'm really enjoying my time here as well. It's exhilarating experiencing the capitol cuisine, observing the customs, getting ideas from the couture fashion. There's such a rich culture here!

(loud applause)

CF: Wow, Mya, you sound like a very intelligent girl. Think that'll help you in the arena?

Mya: Oh, thank you, Caesar. I do think that brains are just as important as brawn in the arena, but luckily, I have both. *winking*

(laughter)

Mya: I'm a fierce competitor, so don't count me out just because I'm a girl.

CF: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, especially because of that very high training score! A 10!

(cheer)

CF: Well, Mya, it was simply lovely finally talking to you, and I wish you the best of luck in the arena! Now, it's time for Gill Vipointe of District 4!

(screams)

Gill – in a deep turquoise suit that matches Mya's dress – Hello Caesar, it's great to be here!

CF: Thank you, Gill, and welcome to the Capitol!

(cheer)

CF: Now tell me about your life back home in district 4.

Gill: *smiles sadly* I miss it terribly. My father owns a tug boat and I used to take Mya and my 2 sisters out onto the water to catch fish.

CF: Oh, so you knew Mya back home? Are you two good friends?

Gill: *laughs awkwardly* Ah, um.. Well, we're… Yes, we're best friends. It's very hard being in the games with her. We had both decided that this year was going to be her year to volunteer and win… but I was reaped this year.

CF: Are you nervous about the outcome of the games?

Gill: Of, Caesar, I didn't say I was worried. Just because my friend's in the games, I'm still a career, I can still kill, and I can still win. And, mark my words: District 4 will have a victor this year!

(cheer)

CF: Well, I wish you all the best, Gill Vipointe of District 4!

(woooo)

CF: Now, let's move on to the charming Amber from Dist-

(Caesar stops, shocked)

(Amber walks out, barefoot, in a shiny green tunic and brown trousers, her hair up in an intricate braid)

(audience is confused)

CF: Ladies and Gentleman, Amber Pancotti from District 5! Now Amber, that's a very interesting choice of outfit. Care to explain?

Amber: *laughs nervously* Oh, it's a fashion statement from my ah-may-zing stylist, Dolor.

(applause)

Amber: He's bringing back, um, pants for girls, as well as, us the barefoot look.

(cheers, and audience members taking off their shoes)

CF: Well, Amber, I've got to say, it looks swell. Don't you all agree?

("yes!")

CF: So, a score of 7. That's very good. Care to tell us about your skills?

Amber: *laughs* Well, I can't tell you _every_thing, but I can assure you that you'll be seeing a lot of me in the arena, and to definitely expect some entertainment.

(cheer)

CF: Amber, tell us about life at home compared to the capitol.

Amber: Well, I like both places very much and hope to take as much advantage of the time I have here as I can. I miss my parents and my friends, I miss my house, I miss a lot of things from District 5. But I'm very excited to move forward in the competition, so that when I do go back to district 5, I'll be in a train, not a box.

(laughter and cheers)

CF: I certainly hope so. Thank you, Amber. We'll see you in the arena!

(applause)

Holy Buckets, it's over.

**Holy Buckets, indeed. Please Sub and Review!**


	14. Launch Room

AN:

HUGE HUGE SORRY! It's taken me so long to update, because it's been a pretty busy week of school. My computer has issues and uploading fanfiction sometimes makes it freeze up. But I'll be back on track now. Anyway, enjoy!

Amber POV:

Dolor shakes me roughly awake at dawn, after hours of troubled sleep. He helps me into a simple shift, and guides me to the roof, giving me a tender look. He's been looking at me like this since last night, when I came back to find him surrounded by gushing stylists, saying his idea for my outfit was going to be the hit new trend.

A hovercraft appears out of thin air, and I, trembling, put my hands on the rope and find myself frozen in place as I'm lifted in. I'm stuck in my frozen position as a woman in a white coat puts a surprisingly painful tracker in my arm. After I'm released and buckled in, I gingerly rub the spot, which is already bruising. A girl with two braids looks over at me curiously.

"Is that all from the tracker," she asks me, speaking with a twang and pronouncing it "track-uh". I blink at her. "Your bruise?"

"Oh," I laugh nervously, "um, yes. I bruise easily."

She gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm raylly sorrabout that. You was one of the ones I wand to wane."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh," she splutters. "I just mane that that's going to be a disadvayuntage in the arayna. I'm Paisley, by the way. I'm goin'a die in the bloodbath. Are you goin'a get involved?"

I shake my head no. She looks disappointed. Looking at the girl on her other side, one with short dirty blonde hair, she asks her the same question, and the answer's yes, the other girl is going to be involved.

"Can you kayll quickly, lack with a waypon?" asks Paisley.

"Yep, I can throw spears," answers the girl, cheerfully.

"Ooh!" Paisley looks excited. "D'ya think you could spayer me? I want it painless."

"I can try," nods the other girl, who I think is from 9.

I'm really unnerved by this conversation, and the ride continues in near-silence, except for the soft sobs of the brother and sister from 12 and the chatter of some of the careers. When it's finally time for eating with Dolor, I'm literally shaking with fear, and can't eat anything. He finally gets me to drink a cup of water

Finally we reach the Launch Room, which scares me more than anything. It's the last normal thing I'll ever see, unless I win. It's beautiful in a scary way. I sit down on a shiny black chair as Dolor chats aimlessly about the outfit he's unwrapping.

"Ooh, they're going for a sexier angle this year!" My head snaps up, when he holds up the arena outfit: a seamless black top that is cropped and reminds me of a sports bra, and seamless tight black shorts. On the border, there's a red and a grey thin stripe.

"Is that it?" I scoff. Seriously, the games are really selling out. I expected a _tad_ more class. After I change into it, however, I find that it's quite comfortable, and I can move around easily. If it's cold in the arena, though, the odds certainly won't be in my favor. Also, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with showing this much of my body, but I digress.

I pace the floor in dizzying rapidity, and find myself flinching at Dolor's every word. After about 15 minutes of this, a voice tells me to get into the tube. I stand there staring at it, wondering what would happen if I didn't go in. If I just hid here in the Launch Room. But of course that wouldn't be allowed, so I grudgingly step into the tube which immediately closes.

Panic starts to set in, and the tube seems to compress onto me until I can't breathe. The air is thick and I feel tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes, and mercifully the plate starts to rise. I'm blinded by sunlight as I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice booming out:

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Let the 37__th__ Annual Hunger Games Begin!_


	15. Bloodbath

**Hey guys! Here's the bloodbath, with both girls' POVs. Just to let you know, I'm going to be babysitting tomorrow, so I might not be able to post another chapter then. But Friday's a half-day, so I'll be able to post one every day this weekend. Thanks for reading my story and staying with it. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

60 Seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our podiums. Step off, and you're blown into a million pieces.

60 seconds.

Blinking furiously, I look around. The podium is on an expanse of short, bright-green grass. The cornucopia glints in the sunlight in between the 24 podiums, overflowing with weapons, food, and supplies.

50 seconds.

Looking to my left, I see a picturesque hill and behind that, a small, luscious looking forest. On my right is a rocky section and another forest behind that. Around the border of the arena is a tall concrete wall

40 seconds.

On my left is the boy from District 7, who is positioning himself to run into the cornucopia. On my right, the District 9 girl is facing the forest on my right side. I stare dumbly around, and then it clicks in my mind that I should prepare myself for whatever I'm going to do.

35 seconds.

It would be safer to run to a forest, but I'd be without supplies. Looking around at the other tributes again, I see Jade catch my eye. Giving me a meaningful look, she tilts her head towards the forest on my right. I slowly nod at her.

25 seconds.

Why do I trust her? Why am I going to do what she says? She could kill me behind my back. Then again, if I didn't follow instructions, I would most definitely wind up dead.

20 seconds.

I point myself towards the forest, and stretch my arms.

15 seconds.

OH GOD. OhGodOhGodOhGod. Now I'm felling it. Now I'm freaking out.

10 seconds.

10 seconds! These could be the last few moments of my life.

5 seconds.

AAH!

4 seconds

Calm down, girl.

3 seconds.

AAH!

2 seconds.

This is it.

1 second.

And GO!

Jade POV:

As soon as the clock started ticking, I was there, I was ready, I was watching. I looked around the arena, looked at the cornucopia, watched the other tributes. Lux is directly opposite me, and we wink at each other as he eyes my arena outfit. I'm thrilled that they gave us such revealing clothes, because it'll make manipulating the boys so much easier. Flint is a little ways to my right. He's staring down the other tributes, trying to freak them out. Lina is smiling and waving at the sky for some stupid reason. Mya is over on my left, and she's nodding at the other careers, her usual bun tight on the top of her head. I love how the stylists give each tribute a different "signature" hairstyle, like how I have a high ponytail and Lina has two side braids. Gill is grinning, eyeing a gleaming gold spear among the plain brown ones.

I take a moment to locate Amber. She's 3 over from me, literally shaking with fear, her hands picking at her crown braid. I catch her eye and pointedly tilt my head toward the forest. She bites her lip, then nods. I smirk, hoping that she's smart enough to do what I say.

The boy on my right is the one from 10, and he's determinedly staring at the cornucopia. I blow him a kiss, and his cheeks redden. I look up to see that there are 15 seconds left. Positioning my feet to run into the cornucopia, I breathe deeply and flip my hair around prettily. When the countdown finally gets to 1, I'm off and I'm red.

Sprinting through those running towards the cornucopia, I grab a pouch of throwing daggers and vault onto the top of the cornucopia, taking in the scene around me. I can see maybe 5 tributes running away, one of them being Amber. The other careers are grabbing their weapons and beginning to fight. Luxor tackles the District 3 guy and starts slashing at him with a short sword. Mya's got the district 10 guy in a chocking hold as the life runs out of him. The boy from 6 managed to injure a couple of tributes before sprinting into the rocky terrain. I throw a dagger that lodges itself in his calf, but he gets away. _Damn_. Flint is clubbing the District 7 girl, while Gill spears the girl from 11 effortlessly. I take out District 10 girl with a dagger in the back before I feel a cold hand on my back. Turning, my leg swings up and I hit the district 7 boy in the side of the stomach. Letting out an _ooph, _he almost drops his sword. I tackle him and we fall off the cornucopia together. He lands on top of me, but I flip him with my knees. Smiling sadistically above him, I stab him in the stomach repeatedly while singing under my breath _Jade-y had a little knife, little knife, little knife, Jade-y had to end your life in three-ee, two-oo, one! _as I stab his heart and his cannon booms.

I run over to Mya, who's going through the weapons.

"What's up?" I ask comically.

She looks up and smiles at me. "Oh," she sighs dramatically. "You know, just another boring day. Oh YAY!" she suddenly screams, holding up something shiny. "They put them in for me!" She's holding up black gloves with spikes on them.

"Lethal," I admire. She puts them on, and runs out to tackle the girl from 8. After her screams die, I took around. It's pretty much us left, except for Luxor slashing away at the girl from 12. I see Gill holding the girl from three with her hands behind her back and walking toward the rest of the careers, who've moved into a circle.

"Whaddaya guys think?" Gill asks, shaking the girl. "She could be useful. Should we keep her?"

We nod, and Gill releases the petrified girl, who stares at Gill's bloody spear. Suddenly the cannons start firing.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Not bad, but we could've done better. We walk over to the side of the field and suddenly realize that Lina's not here.

"Ooh, yes! Did someone kill her?" Mya asks hopefully.

"LINA" roars Flint. A head pops out of the cornucopia, and Lina, unblemished with blood, walks over to us.

"Oh, hi," she giggles. "I was in the cornucopia the whole time. Nobody saw me!" She laughs as if it's the most hilarious thing in the world.

"What the hell, Lina?" asks Gill. "Did you do anything?"

She shakes her head no, practically fit to bursting with giggles. We sigh and wait for the hovercraft to pick the dead tributes up.

"So," asks Luxor. "What do we want to do first?"

**Good question, man. Tell me in a review what you think would be funny to see the careers do? Where should they explore first? **

**Have a supermegafoxyawesomehot day!**


	16. Tribute Hunting (And an Apology)

**So, first of all, I need to offer my (2) readers a huge apology! I've been really busy with school for the past couple of weeks, but I'm going to be able to keep publishing now. So, to make it up to you, I'm going to post 4 chapters today. **

**BOOM! **

**That wasn't a cannon.**

**That was your mind being blown. **

Jade POV:

"Let's first get some equipment and a tent, and go tribute hunting," offers Gill, and we nod. Walking over to the cornucopia after the bodies were removed, we went through the crates. Many of them had food, some had medicine, some had bandages, some had tools, and some had weapons. I grabbed a black pack for myself and put in the first one: a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a small silver case. In the next one I put two water bottles, a bottles of iodine, a tin of balm, two bandages, a heater, a box of matches, a length of twine, two packs of throwing daggers, two packs of throwing stars, and some food. I packed an extra bag for Amber.  
I made an excuse of going to the bathroom to drop the black pack inside the edge of the forest. Somewhere above me, I hear a timid "thanks". I run back to the others and we decide to go over to the left side of the arena, with the pretty looking forest. As soon as we say it out loud, there's a loud rumbling, cracking sound, and the ground between us and the left side cracks open. There's now a deep valley with water rushing through it.  
"Seriously, Blair?" I shout up at the head gamemaker. "Could you be a little less obvious?"  
Cursing, we walk along the rift, trying to find the narrowest gap. When we reach the concrete wall, Flint starts chipping away with his axe. It took about ten minutes, during which time a cannon fired and Mya and I made up a song about Flint that goes like this:

Oh Flint! Flinty Flint! (Flint!)  
You're working so hard! (So hard!)  
Chippin away! (Chippin Chippin)  
You're such a nice, sweet boy! (So nice, so sweet)  
Oh Flinty Boy! (Boy oh boy!)  
I LOVE YOU! (Ooh ooh)  
Flinty, yeah!  
Old Man Flint  
Yes, Old Man Flint  
He just keeps chippin'  
Just keeps on chippin'  
Yes old man Flint  
He just keeps chippin' along. (Ooh, yeah)

Finally, he managed to make a spot for wedging your feet in and a spot for wedging your hands in. Lina takes one look at it and refuses to go over to the other side.  
"Fine," I mutter. You can stay here by yourself as all the rest of us go over."  
Flint goes first, then Luxor, then me. It's not too hard, seeing as I'm not afraid of heights. You have to slide and shimmy your way over. When we reach the other side, I'm taken away by the beauty here. There's a crystal pond next to a flowery field with berry bushes and butterflies. Then, on the other side is a forest that I'm not sure why looks positively cute. I'm filled with longing to go run through the little field and splash in the pond, though instinct holds me back. Something is wrong here. It's too perfect.  
After Mya, Gill and the girl from 3 manage to get over, we walk over to the berry bushes and Luxor jumps back, almost stepping on the lifeless body of the boy from district 8, who's lying on the ground with a smile on his face. I kneel down and open his mouth. It's stained with berries.  
"Nobody touch anything!" I screech, and look up to find Flint with a bunch of berries in his hand, which I promptly knock out.  
"What the hell, Jade? I was gonna eat them?"  
"Yeah, and you would have ended up just like 8 here. Everything's poisoned."  
We walk over to the pond, where fumes are swirling up and hastily get out of the way. Walking over to the forest, we walk though, searching for tributes. I hear some twigs crack as someone starts running to our left. We all turn and chase the fleeing tribute. Gill throws his spear and we hear a cannon go off immediately.  
"Nice!" smiles Mya. We walk over to see the girl from 6 lying on the ground, speared through the stomach. Wrenching out the spear, we walk though the forest again, but there don't seem to be any more tributes. I mean, it's a teeny forest, maybe with 30 trees. We scale the wall again to find Lina sitting, chomping on dried meat.  
"So," she giggles. "10 killed so far? Well that's good for us careers. Us being from career districts, we want as many to be killed as possible."  
We go back to the cornucopia and set up this huge red tent. Inside, we set out our sleeping backs and turn on the automatic heaters. Settling down, the hum of the heaters lulls me to sleep.

Amber POV:

After Jade gave me the pack, all my optimism set in, and I was feeling so good that I wanted to burst into song. I opened it up and found a water bottle with iodine, balm, bandages, a small heater, twine, dried fruit, dried meat, a sleeping bag, a perfume bottle (?) and a pack of silver throwing daggers. Thankfully, I ate some dried fruit and felt the humbling in my stomach lessen then die. Setting up my sleeping bag in the tree, I put my heater at the foot, tie myself in, and eat fruit for a while. After about an hour, I heard a cannon go off, and then another about 10 minutes later. 10 dead so far. I try not to be happy, but it does mean 10 more people that I don't have to kill to get home.  
Suddenly my heart drops. Arthur. I completely forgot about him, and I had promised to protect him. I silently pray that I won't see his face in the sky tonight.  
Snuggling into the sleeping bag, it takes a long time for sleep to come. I fill my time waiting by imagining myself winning, being crowned victor, giving an interview, coming home - Coming home! If only I could be home…

**1/4 done! Sorry Amber's POV is so short, but she's not doing a huge lot the first couple of days...**


	17. Lina will make Jade pay for that

Day 2  
Amber POV:

I'm woken by a twig being poked in my face. Spluttering, I open my eyes and see Jade grinning at me, sitting on the branch next to me.  
"Morning, sunshine" she whispers. "So, we have to be quiet, because the rest of the careers will wake up soon, and I need to tell you the plan. We're probably going to search this forest today, so I'm going to need you to move to the edge of the forest against the arena wall. I'll try to make sure that we don't go there. I'll try to see you again at night to get you some more food, but you can catch whatever you can there. Got it?"

I nod, she pats me on the head, and I untie myself.

"Jade? Did I miss the seal last night?"

She nods at me and then reads off her fingers, "3 boy, 6 girl, both from 7, both from 8, both from 10, 11 girl, and 12 girl." I breathe a sigh of release as she grins and runs back to camp.

Gathering all my stuff into my pack, I quickly start walking in the direction of the wall. I wish the woods weren't so loud; every twig I step on sounds like my cannon firing off. I repeatedly jump behind trees if I hear any sound. I must look like a fool to the sponsors. Well, of course I am a fool. A fool for trusting Jade. I mean, she did give me these supplies, but she's still a career and wouldn't hesitate to end my life. There's something about her that unsettles me, and in a kind of good way. She's just so beautiful and dangerous and smart - everything I'm not. Everything that I need to go home.

Finally I reach the scratchy concrete wall, as high as three of me. I'm sure that there's something over the border, or they wouldn't make it too easy to escape. Or it could just be another force field.

Settling into a tree with thin but sturdy branches, I untie my pack and ate another baggie of dried fruit and drank a bottle of water. Looking up at the sky, I wonder what my family's thinking of me, eating food a career gave for me. Out of pity? Just to toy with me before killing me? I spit out the water, jump down from the tree, and stalk, grumbling, into the woods. Kneeling down, I set a simple trap with my twine and continue. The trees are becoming thicker with longer branches, to help have more tributes hide in them. Hearing a rustle behind me, I twist around, my hand grabbing a dagger. A fern quivers, and I hurl the blade towards it. I crept towards the plant and found that I'd stabbed a rabbit. Excellent. Take that, lazy careers.

Jade POV:

Creeping back into the camp, I settle down between Mya and Luxor. I'm comforted by the body heat, and I love watching the careers sleep. It's funny watching vicious killers in their most vulnerable and innocent act, sleep. Gill gives a muffled whimper and rolls over. I head outside of the tent and sit staring at the sky, watching it slowly turn from dark blue to pinky red. Soon the others are up, Flint kills a rabbit, and we fry it up, sending wafts of the glorious scent into the forest, hoping to attract the other tributes.

After we set up, we head into the forest, hunting for tributes. We walk along through the trees, sometimes startling squirrels or other small animals. I watch the trees as we pass, giggling at the swirls and dots the dapples light makes on my hands.

"Will you shut it, One?" Lina spits out. I consider her for a moment before punching her in the jaw. She shrieks, falls over into a bush, and we all walk ahead, leaving her shrieking behind.

"You'll pay for that, Jade! I'll kill you!" she screams, running at me and flapping her arms. I stand my ground and blink at her as she runs up to me, stops, and almost falls into me. Lina growls and hisses, sticking her face in mine.

"Well," I sneer. "When are you going to kill me? My family is waiting on baited breath."

She sniffs at me and settles back into the group, the rest of us huffing with exasperation. _That girl_. I bet I know what her "secret skill" is – she spends enough time with people to make them want to kill themselves. That's how she'll win the games.

Walking ahead, I hear a rustle and freeze. Mya bumps into me, and Flint into her, but we all are silent, all except for Lina, who squeals, "Oh, come on, guys! It's probably a squirrel or-"

She's cut off as a boy drops from the tree next to us on top of her. She screams as he starts punching her face. Flint calmly walks over and picks up the frantically struggling and sobbing boy. I recognize him, he's the boy from 12. The boy who's sister was reaped with him, the girl that Luxor killed in the bloodbath. This one's sobbing and pleasing with Flint to kill him, to kill him quickly. Gill pushes Flint aside and spears the boy through the chest, his cannon going off immediately.

"What the hell, Gill? I was gonna kill him!" Flint yells, picking up the sniveling and bruised Lina.

Gill sighs, and mutters, "He saw his sister die; the least I could do was give him a painless death." As we start to walk again, I see Mya holding his hand tightly and feel a twinge in my chest as I, too, am moved by his nobleness. Lina starts complaining immediately about how the boy probably gave her a bruise.

"I mean, seriously, now I'm not going to get as many sponsors because my beauty will be marred by bruises!" she whines.

Mya whips around and screams, "SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! Nobody cares about your nasty face!"

Lina literally stamps her feet in anger and starts running back the way we had came though the forest. Good riddance, I think. We walk for a little longer, and I see the reddish glow of the sky get darker as we move on.

"Guys, we should probably get back soon, unless we want to do night hunting," I offer. We agree to have the boys head back while Mya, the District 3 girl, Cordelia, and I hunt for a little longer. Bidding them farewell, we decide to walk along the edge. After about 10 minutes, we hear a couple terrified screams and then a cannon goes off. We speed up, heading in the direction of the noise, until we find the body of the boy form 11 on the ground in front of us, his body covered in stabs. We silently go off in different directions, searching for the boy's killer.

After about a minute, I hear Mya yell "Found her!" I sprint in her direction to find Mya wrestling with the girl from 9, who's putting up a good fight even though her dagger has been knocked aside by Mya's arm. Mya picks up the girl and smashes her repeatedly into the ground before choking her to death. Standing up and wiping her hands, she smirks at me and mutters, "13 dead. We're over halfway there," as we high-five.

**Well, there's 2/4!**


	18. Fate isn't friends with Mya and Gill

Day 2

Jade POV:

Walking back through the forest with Mya and Cordelia is a lot more fun than it sounds; Mya's actually a very interesting and intelligent person, with great stories from District 4. She tells me about her parents, who work at a shipping plant, and her times spent with Gill and his sisters on their boat. Her eyes get glassy when she talks about them, I can tell that she misses them. I'm really drawn to her, and I'm not sure why.

"Um, Mya, if you don't mind my asking," Cordelia hesitates, "Is there something going on between you and Gill?"

Mya looks at the brunette girl with those incredibly green eyes and sighs, "Well, we're in the hunger games, so I might as well tell all of Panem about it. Gill and I... Well, we're in love." I blink and step back. I definitely was not expecting that.

She continues, her eyes getting slightly wet, "We've been best friends since we were little kids, and we started dating when we were 14. We've been together for three years, and he told me that when we turn 18, he wanted to marry me." Now actual tears are sliding down her cheeks. "I said yes, and we planned it out that I would volunteer and win this year, and he would stay in 4, but somehow, after I volunteered, he got reaped! I don't know what to do, because I don't want to die, but I couldn't live without him! He's my whole world."

We hug her, and it's not forced for the cameras. I don't know what to do about her situation, which I genuinely feel terrible about.

"Look, Mya, I want to be honest with you," I begin, "and we both are careers. We both came here to win. I'm not saying that I'll die for you, but if there'd be anyone that I'd want to win other than me, it'd definitely be you." She smiles at me and we walk back to camp in silence.

When we get there, Gill rushes over when he sees Mya's tear-stained face.

"What's wrong, Mya?" he yelps, holding her close.

"I- I told them about us," she cries into his shoulder. Looking confused, he starts to ask who "them" is, when I mutter, "You know, the cameras? All of Panem?", and he nods, holding Mya in a close embrace. Flint and Luxor snort, and I shoot them a death glare.

"Leave them alone," I sneer at the boys, "While you all were lounging around here, we killed the girl from 9 after she got the 11 boy." Flint cheers and throws me a strip of meat, which I gobble down. After we're all sitting down by the fire, warming our hands, Mya asks what happened to Lina, and Flint points to the cornucopia, where Lina is sitting, pouting out at us.

"Hey," I shout over to her, "are you still a career?" She nods and pouts more, slinking back into the tent. We all laugh and then Mya whispers, "So when do we kill her?"

Flint looks annoyed and mutters, "Let's not. She's entertainment."

I smirk and look up to see a pair of eyes looking out of the cornucopia right at me.

Amber POV:

I catch Jade's eyes and hope that she has the common sense not to freak out. She blinks at me, yawns loudly, and announces that she's exhausted. The others agree and stomp over to the tent and go in. The girl from 3, who has somehow become part of the careers, and Jade stays outside. Jade points a finger at the 3 girl and whispers, "Not a word, or I'll slit your throat." She walks over to me and points at a black case which I open up to find food in. She whispers to sleep in the very end of the cornucopia, far away from our tent and I agree. Jade goes into the tent and I'm left staring at the girl from 3.

She motions for me to follow her out into the field. I stand my ground until she sighs and shows me that she had no weapons, and then I begrudgingly follow her. When we're on the other side of the cornucopia and far out of earshot of the careers, she starts talking.

"Hi, I'm Delia from District 3. Who are you?"

I smile and whisper back, "I'm Amber from 5. Jade told me to be secret allies with her, and she's been giving me food and supplies. I don't really know what to think right now, because I could be dead any second now."

She nods and continues, "I know what you mean - the careers are keeping me along in case I'm useful. My kind of tribute is a ticking time bomb. I just hope that my last few days will be as painless as they can be."

I nod at her and whisper, "You know what, Delia? I think you should leave. Leave them while you have a chance. Just take some supplies and go into the forest."

She looks scared, shakes herself, and nods. She hugs me and whispers, "try to win" to me and then disappears. Sighing, I look out at the stars, and I see a million bright lights, bright eyes staring back at me. In my fatigue-induced state, I'm not sure how realistic my sight is right now. But something tells me that when we die, we will never be forgotten. Our stars will shine bright for eternity.

**So, how'd you guys like it? 3/4**


End file.
